ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man: X
Spider-Man X is a Canadian-American computer-animated television series based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name. Synopsis Characters * Episodes Season 1 # With Great Powers: An normal high school outcast student, Peter Parker was bitten by a radioactive spider while on a field trip at the Hall of Science where he start having amazing spider-like powers, Peter decides to become famous in order to helps his aunt and uncle by beating the wrestler Crusher Hogan, after defeating him, he didn't gets the money and left a burglar escapes. Than, he returns home to see his uncle was shoot, Peter suit ups and was shocked to see that his uncle's killer was the same person who he left him escapes upon of finding him. He decides to become Spider-Man when he learn that "with great powers come with great responsibility". # The Chameleon: Peter gets a job at the Daily Bugle in order to saves his aunt. Than, a spy who disguise himself know as the Chameleon was hired by the crime boss know as the Gentleman who sent him to disguise himself as Spider-Man where the real Spider-Man must defeats the Chameleon and clear his name. Meanwhile, Peter tries to helps Harry on his homework. # The Flight of the Vulture: When an criminal know as the Vulture stealing jewels and monies while flying in the skies, Spider-Man tries to defeats him. But, after being beaten by him, Spidey need to think of how to defeats the Vulture. Meanwhile, Peter's aunt May wants him to go on a date with her friend's niece, Mary Jane Watson. # Where Crawl the Lizard: Peter's science teacher, Dr. Curt Connors uses lizards' DNA to grow back his right arm after a terrible accident. However, its may not only give his arm, but, the serum turn into an humanoid mindless lizard-like monster as he goes on a rampage thought New York. Now, it's all up to Spider-Man to make a cure for Connors before it's two late. # The Eight Arms of Dr. Octopus: Dr. Otto Octavius, a scientist who was caught in a lab accident where his four robotic arms fused to his nervous system which cause him to be the criminal scientist know as Dr. Octopus where Spider-Man must stop him. # Enter: Electro: An lineman named Maxwell "Max" Dillon was struck by lightning on a stormy night where he was giving electric powers, he uses its for crime where he become Electro. How can Spidey defeats a man that would shock him instantly? Meanwhile, Peter need to has enough in order to helps his Aunt May. # The Mysterious Mysterio: When former movie special effect artist, Quentin Beck, is mad that the studios are using computer, Quentin decides to frame Spider-Man cause he fells bored, after robbing a bank as Spider-Man, he tells J. Jonah Jameson that he would defeats Spider-Man at the Brooklyn Bridge as Mysterio. After being defeated by Mysterio, Spider-Man must defeats him and clear his name. # The Sands of Crime: An pretty thug named Flint Marko was sent to jail after being foiled by Spider-Man, he escapes and landed on a testing ground for illegal nuclear weapons where he is mutated into a living sandstorm where the public dubbed him, "the Sandman" where Spider-Man must find a way of how to defeats a man who is completely made out of sands. Meanwhile, # Mistaken Identity: The Chameleon's back and this time, he kidnapped Peter's Aunt May when she foiled his robbing in the museum when he disguise himself as Peter Parker. Now, Spider-Man must find the woman who raised him like a mother to him and defeats the Chameleon who has now know of his secret identity. # Return of the Lizard: When Dr. Connors' wife, Martha tries to create a cure for Curt's mutation, however, he is transform back into the Lizard. Now, Spider-Man must once again defeat his reptile foe when he plan on turning everyone on New York into humanoid reptiles. However, after he was defeated by the Lizard, Spider-Man find himself getting helps from Captain America in order to end this threat. # Kraven the Hunter: A Russian hunter Sergei Kravinoff, also know as Kraven the Hunter, has arrives to America where he plans on to capture his most elusive prey: Spider-Man! Now, Spider-Man must survive from Kraven. Meanwhile, Peter wanders if he would tells to MJ that's he Spider-Man or not. # Six Against One: When Dr. Octopus commands his arms to break himself, Electro, the Sandman, the Vulture, Kraven the Hunter, and Mysterio out of jail where they decides to become a team know as the Sinister Six where they captured Aunt May, Betty, and even, Jameson which leave Spider-Man to battles them! However, he soon learns that his six enemies are a lot stronger when they works together as a team than he thought. # Spider-Man vs. the Green Goblin: # The Horns of the Rhino: # An Shocking Outcome: # Enforcement: # The Alien Costume, Pt. 1: # The Alien Costume, Pt. 2: # The Alien Costume, Pt. 3: # Return of the Green Goblin: Season 2 # The Kingpin: # Law of the Jungle, Pt. 1: # Law of the Jungle, Pt. 2: # Hammerheaded: # The Hunter and the Hunted: # The Black Cat: # Fantastic: # Where Files the Beetle: # Spidey Meets the Living Brain: # # # # # # # # # # # Season 3 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 4 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 6 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 7 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 8 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 9 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 10 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 11 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Voice Cast # Kirby Morrow - Peter Parker/Spider-Man # David Kaye - # Tabitha St. Germain - # Ashleigh Ball - # Vincent Tong - # Matt Hill - # Nicole Oliver - # Tara Strong - Mary Jane Watson # Brian Drummond - Norman Osborn, # Laura Drummond - # David Orth - Maxwell "Max" Dillon/Electro # Paul Dobson - Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus # Brian Dobson - # Michael Dobson - # Tony Sampson - # Mark Acheson - # Daniel Bacon - # Christopher Britton - # Alvin Sanders - # Sam Vincent - Harry Osborn # Michael Daingerfield - # Ryan Cooley - # Brent Miller - # Scott McNeil - # Andrew Francis - # Terry Klassen - # Don Brown - # Colin Murdoch - # Garry Chalk - # Dale Wilson - # Ward Perry - # Doug Parker - # Andrea Libman - # Shannon Chan-Kent - # Alistair Abell - # Doron Bell, Jr. - # Sharon Alexander - # Trevor Devall - # Ron Halder - # Ellen Kennedy - # Brad Swaile - # Erin Matthews - # Bill Mondy - # Michael Donovan - # Richard Newman - # Peter Kelamis - # Louis Chirillo - # Mark Oliver - Green Goblin, # Maryke Hendriksen - # Sarah Edmondson - # Ted Cole - # Robert O. Smith - # Ryan Hirakida - # Lisa Ann Beley - # Seán Cullen - # Dan Chameroy - # Stacey DePass - # Barbara Mamabolo - # Ron Tinkler - # Brianna D'Aguanno - # Al Mukadam - # Anna Cummer - # Mackenzie Gray - # Eric Bauza - # Jeffrey Bowyer-Chapman - # Mark Gibbon - # Fred Henderson - # Kristie Marsden - # Catherine Haggquist - # Brenna O'Brien - # Ty Olsson - # Dean Redman - Nick Fury # Russell Roberts - # Lee Tockar - # Alex Zahara - # Kirsten Williamson - # Michael Kopsa - # Venus Terzo - # Maggie Blue O'Hara - # Neil Denis - # Meghan Black - # Bill Switzer - # Alexandra Carter - # Chiara Zanni - # Chantal Strand - # Michael Coleman - # Noel Fisher - # Kelly Sheridan - # Colleen Wheeler - # Alessandro Juliani - # Richard Ian Cox - # Campbell Lane - # Saffron Henderson - # Christopher Grey - # Britt Irvin - # Danny McKinnon - # Kyle Labine - # Blu Mankuma - # Louise Vallance - # Moneca Stori - # Janyse Jaud - # Pauline Newstone - # Jim Byrnes - # David Hayter - # Kelly Metzger - # John Novak - # Nicole Bouma - # Cathy Weseluck - # Gabe Khouth - # Simon Hill - # Alec Willows - # Jillian Michaels - # David Hurwitz - # Peter New - # Kathleen Barr - # Rebecca Shoichet - # Aiden Drummond - # Alberto Ghisi - # Britt McKillip - # Ian Hanlin - # Ingrid Nilson - # Colleen Winton - # Alan Marriott - # Diana Kaarina - # Cree Summer - # Caitlyn Bairstow - # James Higuchi - # David Godfrey - # Matt Cowlrick - # Jim Miller - # Travis Turner - # Enid-Raye Adams - # Fiona Hogan - # Zara Durrani - # Ali Milner - # Alexis Heule - # William Samples - # Emmett Hall - # Rhona Rees - # Claire Corlett - # Kazumi Evans - # Kyle Rideout - # Michelle Creber - # Madeline Peters - # Jan Rabson - # Sylvia Zaradic - # Rebecca Husain - # Sidika Larbes - # Lena Hall - # Graham Verchere - # Sylvain LeVasseur Portelance - # Veena Sood - # Jay Brazeau - # Brynna Drummond - # Brenda Crichlow - # Patricia Drake - # Christopher Gaze - # Ian James Corlett - # Elizabeth Carol Savenkoff - # Tyley Ross - # Maurice LaMachine - # Peter Cellun - # Michael Ironside - # Gail Webster - # Cameron Ansell - # David Solobov - # Julie Lemieux - # Tim Hamaguchi - # Lyon Smith - # Melanie Tonello - # Alyson Court - # Joseph Motiki - # Darren Frost - # Grace Fulliton - # Lawrence Bryce - # Caroly Larson - # Jack Langedijk - # Carman Melville - # Ellen Ray Hennessey - # Dan Petronijevic - # Megan Fahlenbock - # Scott McCord - # Stephanie Morgenstein - # Martin Roach - # David Hemblen - # Jamie Watson - # Jonathan Wilson - # Linda Ballantyne - # Tony Daniels - # Novie Edwards - # David Berni - # Sarah Gordon - # Christian Potenza - # Brian Fround - # Adam Reid - # Lauren Lipson - # Peter Oldring - # Dwayne Hill - # Emille-Claire Barlow - # Mark Bowen - # Hadley Kay - # Clé Bennet - # Stephanie Anne Mills - # Kristin Fairlie - # Katie Crown - # Rachel Wilson - # Julia Chantrey - # Drew Nelson - # Marco Grazzini - # Annick Obonsawin - # Carla Collins - # Tyrone Savage - # James Wallis - # Cory Doran - # Ashley Peters - # Jon Cor - # Carleigh Beverly - # Kevin Duhaney - # Caitylnne Medrek - # Athena Karkins - # Alex House - # Emmauelle Chriqui - # Laurie Elliott - # Christopher Jabot - # Kristi Friday - # Zachary Bennett - # Daniel DeSanto - # Katie Bergin - # Ian Ronningen - # Rochelle Wilson - # Bruce Dow - # Bryn McAuley - # Sarah Podemski - # Brian Doe - # Sunday Muse - # Iris Quinn - # Sienna Bohn -